spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Man Jenkins Show
The Old Man Jenkins Show The OId Man Jenkins Show is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants (TV show), and other shows. Episode List Please add episodes if you like. Season 1 1. Old Man Jenkins And His New Jalopy - Old Man Jenkins gets a new Jalopy. 2. Old Man Jenkins And His Krabby Flabby - Old Man Jenkins gets locked in at the Krusty Krab all night, so he tries to make himself a Krabby Patty (or as he calls it, a Krabby Flabby). 3. Old Man Jenkins And His New Banjo - Old Man Jenkins gets a new Banjo. 4. Old Man Jenkins And His New Pair Of Socks - Wait a minute, Old Man Jenkins doesn't wear socks. 5. Old Man Jenkins And His Daughter - Old Man Jenkins's daughter Valerie visits 6-7. Old Man Jenkins And His New TV - Old Man Jenkins gets a new TV. 8. Old Man Jenkins And His New Pet - Old Man Jenkins gets a new pet which he then calls Rover. 9. Old Man Jenkins And His Cousin - Old Man Jenkins' Cousin visits him on his Holidays. 10. Old Man Jenkins And His New Friend - Old Man Jenkins gets a new friend in the nursing home. 11-12-13. Old Man Jenkins And His New TV Show - Old Man Jenkins gets a New TV Show. 14. Old Man Jenkins And His New Job - Old Man Jenkins is hired by Mr Krabs to take Squidward's place. Season 2 15. Old Man Jenkins And His New Nursing Home - Old Man Jenkins opens a nursing home. 16. Old Man Jenkins And His Teeth - Old Man Jenkins loses his false teeth. 17. Old Man Jenkins And His Time Traveling Machine - Old Man Jenkins gets the ability to time travel. 18. Old Man Jenkins And His Restaurant - Old Man Jenkins opens a restaurant. 19. Old Man Jenkins And His Movie - Old Man Jenkins makes a movie about his life. 20. Old Man Jenkins And His Name- Old Man Jenkins changes his name to Bad Breath. 21. Old Man Jenkins And His Halloween - Old Man Jenkins goes Trick-or-Treating in the disguise of a Zombie. 22. Old Man Jenkins And His Thanksgiving - Old Man Jenkins falls into a portal while taking a walk into Gravyland, the world of Thanksgiving. 23. Old Man Jenkins And His Christmas - Old Man Jenkins is celebrating Christmas with three friends, but after they leave, a ghost arrives at his house, telling him that he will visit three more spirits. (NOTE: This episode is a parody of A Christmas Carol) 24. Old Man Jenkins And His *Not So* Grand Adventure - Old Man Jenkins accidentally disposes his toothpaste into the trash, and goes on an adventure to retrieve it from the Junk Yard. 25. Old Man Jenkins And His Farting - Old Man Jenkins farts too much, so all the oldies in his nursing home (see No. 15) leave, and he tries to get them back by going on a diet. 26. Old Man Jenkins And His Unknown Room - Old Man Jenkins finds an old room in the back of his nursing home that takes him into other demensions. 27. Old Man Jenkins And His Family Reunion - Old Man Jenkins holds a family reunion in his nursing home. 28. Old Man Jenkins And His Talk Show - Old Man Jenkins hosts a talk show. 29. TBA Season 3 30. Old Man Jenkins and the Thirhid Jenkin Seasons - Old Man Jenkins has a new season. 31. Old Man Jenkins ands party - Old Man dances to rap and buys a Fart Attack. 32. Old Man Jenkins & Old Man Jenkins - Old Man Jenkins finds old he's Old and he's a man. And he farts a lot. 33. Old Man Jenkins and the Fairy Tale - Old Man Jenkins reads out of his picture book and sees him farting to Karoke. 34. Old Man Jenkins and the family reunion - Old Man Jenkins throws a cane at his tv. Oh yeah, and his family beat him with clubs. Then he formed a Conga Line and farted twelve times. Then he did the electric slide and sang Tik Tok. 35. Old Man Jenkins and his wifes - Old Man Jenkins meets his wifes. Then he pe es in a can. 36. Old Man Jenkins Eats A Peanut Butter & Ham Sandwich For 22 Minutes While Listening To Post Rock 37. Old Man Jenkins gets something that makes him abrasive, But his abrasive side is telling everybody to get off his lawn but who will stop the abrasive JenkinsCategory:Spin-Offs Category:2009 Category:Deetfeet Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Pages with red links